1. Field of the Invention
The present invention incorporates a mixture of components which improves emulsification efficiency and corrosion inhibition of fully aqueous cleaners and degreasers commonly used.
2. Description of the Prior Art Cleaning
Cleaning solutions employed in the washing of auto engine parts, industrial equipment and machine shop output are largely compounded by materials observed to be "dangerous substances" per Notice 147, issued by the EPA, and/or classified as "toxic substances" per 40 C.F.R. para. 372.65. Of the common solutions employed, those suitable for metals and metal alloys sensitive to corrosion are flammable, and aqueous cleaners which are non-flammable are sufficiently corrosive to preclude use with aluminum, zinc and steel.
Ketones such as n-methyl pyrolidone and gammabutyrolactone have been employed for some time as replacements for aromatic and chlorinated solvents used in many cleaning operations. It has been discovered that these ketones improve emulsification of oils and grease by ethoxylated alcohols through accelerated penetration or "softening". Prior to the present invention, this was commonly achieved with solvents such as stoddard solvent or strong bases such as sodium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, etc.